


Kaylee/Wash ficlet

by Threatie



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie
Summary: Kaylee, Wash, and Zoe spend their break together.
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne, Kaylee Frye & Hoban "Wash" Washburne, Kaylee Frye/Zoë Washburne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kaylee/Wash ficlet

"Hey Kaylee, did you, uh...r-remember to uncouple the-"

"Sssh." Zoe's hands stroke Wash's hair back from his forehead, firm but not unkind. "She's off duty at the moment, dear."

"No, I don't mind!" Kaylee's tone is genuine as ever, even while perched, naked, atop his hips. She rides him with an earnestness that's not so much sexy as it is _gratifying_. "And I did! And flushed the coolant lines!" She looks up, giving Zoe a conspiratorial grin. "Didn't scrape the couplings yet, don't tell Mal."

Those fond hands move over him slowly, stroking his cheeks, his jaw. They feel soothing. Grounding. An anchor to the storm that is Kaylee's warm, slick body. He hears Zoe speak from somewhere above him. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of telling the captain."

"Not like there's something to tell, anyway." Kaylee sounds suddenly pleased with herself, and he shudders when she _squeezes_ him like she's pleased with herself. "Cap'n only said I couldn't 'lay around' until I finished. Didn't say a word about me being up here on top!"


End file.
